


Thaw

by IntrovertedWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be a bit out of character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedWriter/pseuds/IntrovertedWriter
Summary: They say that tears wash away that which keeps us from seeing things as they are. Sequel to one shot 'Blossoming Cold'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this one-shot a while back for a friend who requested a Daisuga, 'Blossoming Cold'. Since I have gotten many requests to continue it, and I said, why not? Again, this is the second time I explore this ship so it might be a bit out of character (so forgive me!). So again, let me know your thoughts in the comments bellow. Any criticism as long as constructive and not spiteful is welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Neither of them mention that day for months to come. Suga tried to pretend that bitter afternoon never happened. That the tears did not soak through his pillow, that he did not suffer the breathtaking cold that blossomed in his chest. But the matter of fact was that it had. And he was surprised that the rest of the world did not empathize with such sorrow. Instead, it kept moving, hurried, and the seasons changed with what to him seemed like the blink of an eye. The trees, once graceful and proud as they stood covered in the bright cherry blossoms now seem naked and out of place. Though these and many things changed, he finds that his feelings don't, as his relationship with Daichi. It is something stagnant, and though he once found it comforting, he can't help but yearn for more. How cruel it all seems. He wallowed behind the mask that was his smile and in turn, fate seemed to mock him, telling him that the beautiful idea that was destiny was but a mere conspiracy and that men like him were mere puppets. 

Despite the odds stacked high on his back, he too, like the world, kept moving. He kept going to school, kept going to practice and kept being there for others. But who was there for him?

He has to admit that it is a bit ironic to think that that foreign cold that once blossomed in his chest has become a part of him, has become his companion. It stays with him throughout all this time, this seeping cold in his lungs, robbing him of breath at the most awkward times. It is also funny to think that when it finally leaves, it is one cold winter afternoon and this foreign feeling is immediately replaced by a thawing warmth. 

It seems that all his praying that no teammate, that no friend might feel this way is all in vain. He knows something's up as soon as Daichi doesn't show up with a smile and a bag full of steaming buns to share, as it is a common occurrence, especially during the winter. It takes the rest of the guys a couple of minutes of bickering about their offensive strategies to notice. 

"Where's the Captain?" Asahi, ever the sensible one, is the first to point out.

"Yeah, where is he? Has something happened to anger or upset him?" Kageyama asked, "Perhaps it is the toupee nightmares again?"  
Suga can't help but laugh. Who could forget such a sight! Or the vice principal's reaction, for that matter! The man had become flustered yet spoke in a coherent and stern voice when telling Daichi to never speak of it. As if no one had figured it out within the first few minutes of the opening ceremony...

"No, I doubt that's it, Kageyama...But I think he'd appreciate your concern."

"Oh, I see..." Kageyama said, and as if insinuating something peered over his shoulder to face the wild orange haired spiker. At this, Hinata makes sure to shoot him a glare but unlike himself, says nothing. 

"I should probably go looking for him...If I don't come back make sure to clean up after yourselves, okay?"  
Both nod as Suga walks out of the gym. Though he tended to be levelheaded, this time, the franticness of his pace gave him away. He is worried about Daichi. He doesn't have any right to worry in the way that he does...he knows as much. But it doesn't matter. Feelings, he figures, are unapologetic. And they are, indeed. They burst from within oneself, raw...ugly, even. Without any shame, or any regret. Because emotions...they just are. This is a fact. Emotions spare no one. They certainly hadn't spared him of the cold, the pain of the months that followed after that talk. And they certainly did not spare Karasuno's gentle captain. 

He, too, cries the way Suga knows all too well. Body wrecking sobs and cold blossoming in his chest. Suga does not ask why. He doesn't say a thing. He simply doesn't need to. He sees it written on Daichi's face. Rejection and hurt. In the scrunching up of his nose, in the tears that spoke of intangible emotions as they rolled down his red cheeks, leaving a wet path behind. The usual warmth in his brown eyes no longer seemed filled with warmth, but instead, resembles an abyss. He knows he doesn't have any right. But he no longer cares. Daichi's head suddenly finds itself enveloped by a warmth that comes with Suga's embrace. To the cold that had blossomed in his chest, this feeling, this warmth, it seems foreign. However, to Daichi, it seems familiar. Suga. His smiles, his kind words...him. How had he ever failed to see this? Perhaps it was the tears that did it. Perhaps it was them that cleared his vision, allowing him to see. But he could never truly know. 

Tears still streamed down his face, but the ugly sobs that had previously wrecked his body ceased to exist. Everything did, really. Everything but the warmth of Suga's hands as they drew circles on his back. Everything but the sound of his voice.  
"Shh, there's no need to cry..." Suga croons. It is definitely gone then. Whatever was left of the blossoming cold in his chest, the cold which had once seemed so painful and foreign... it is gone. It is replaced by a flourishing warmth that spreads through his chest. No more tears are shed that afternoon and Michimiya's words of rejection are no more. They don't matter. Right now, it seems as if they had never truly mattered, Daichi thinks, looking up. He is met with the brightest of smiles. Smiles characteristic of no one else but him...Suga.

"Are you okay now?" Suga asks. Daichi does not move, but instead presses himself harder against his chest, harder against this all-encompassing warmth. 

"I am now." And it is the truth. The words spoken are sincere from the very moment they take shape in his mouth. As is the kiss that follows. The kiss, the meeting of their lips is honest. It speaks of sweetness, of love and most importantly, it speaks of the flourishing warmth that arises in both of their chests. 


End file.
